


Imagine a threesome with Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: You didn't know how you ended up here between your colleagues, but you weren't complaining.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Imagines [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 52





	Imagine a threesome with Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan

You didn't know how you ended up here between your colleagues, but you weren't complaining.

MorganxReidxReader requested by multiple Anons


End file.
